I Kill My Husband ChanBaek Ver
by Baekhyun-Chan
Summary: REPUBLISH WITH NEW ACCOUNT! Byun Baekhyun eks pelacur yang di nikahi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang sifatnya berubah ubah. bagaimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**I Kill My Husband!**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: ChanBaek , SooBaek, slighat BaekYoon.**

**Genre: Drama Angst.**

**Warning: Typo, BL.**

**Rate: M untuk bahasa^^**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik asli dari author Zhiekyu eonn, Byunnie Cuma menggantinya dengan pair ChanBaek karna Byunnie suka ceritanya.**

_All Baekhyun Pov sedikit Chanyeol diakhir cerita._

Aku Byun Baekhyun. Pelajar berusia 17 tahun yang di jual oleh ayahnya sendiri ke seorang mucikari. Menjadi seorang pelacur dan pelajar secara bersamaan… juga seorang istri dari Pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan sosok namja dihadapanku ini. sosok sempurna yang setiap hari aku kagumi. sosok sempurna yang bersedia mengangkatku dari derajat terendah menjadi seorang isteri. Meski aku namja akan tetapi posisiku sekarang tetaplah sama dengan seorang wanita. sama seperti wanita wanita yang akan mendesah saat suaminya mencium nya dan akan berteriak nikmat saat dihujam kenikmatan.

Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan segala penuh misteri yang sampai saat ini belum aku ketahui.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol akan bertindak lembut saat aku memanjanya dengan pelayanan yang aku berikan, dan ia akan bertindak amat kasar jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai keinginannya.

Aku memang isterinya, namun tak sedikit pun aku tahu latar belakangnya, bahkan keluarganya pun aku tak tahu.

Park Chanyeol sering berubah ubah. Sehari ia akan berlaku sangat lembut dan memanjaku, namun esok harinya ia akan datang ke apartemen kami- ah tidak- apartemennya dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan menyiksaku serta diiringi dengan kata kata yang menyakitkan.

Sehari ia akan memperlakukanku sebagai seorang isteri, namun sehari esoknya ia akan memperlakukan ku seperti pelacur. sama saat ia membeliku dari mucikari mata duitan itu.

Entah aku harus bertahan atau tidak. sungguh sifat suamiku, Park Chanyeol sering berubah ubah. namun tak bisa di pungkiri, aku mencintainya. amat mencintainya, dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin kembali kerumah, itu sama saja dengan aku mengantarkan diriku untuk disetubuhi lagi oleh appa ku sendiri.

Grepp

Seseorang memelukku, dan hatiku sedikit merasa lega karena kali ini Park Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm?" Tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menyenderkan tubuhku ke tubuh kekarnya dan tetap memandang pemandangan yang terhampar di atas balkon kamarku, indah.

"Baekki ayo masuk, aku takut kau sakit lihatlah wajahmu sudah pucat begitu." Chanyeol menarik tubuhku untuk masuk kekamar dan aku menurut saja.

"Baby… aku merindukanmu…." Bisik Chanyeol ditelingaku, seketika itu tubuhku merinding.

"Aniyo hyung, tidak sekarang aku lelah…" Aku menolak.

"Kau lelah baby? baiklah tapi lain kali kau harus mau ne, karna sudah seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Seminggu? cih, apa Chaneyol hyung sudah hilang ingatan? bukankah kemarin ia menghajar hole ku tanpa ampun hingga holeku amat kesakitan? bahkan ia mengikatku dan menyiramku dengan air es saat aku ketiduran ketika ia tengah menyetubuhiku.

"Ne hyung." Ucapku malas berdebat. sudah amat sering Chanyeol hyung selalu lupa dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku. apa Chaneyol hyung terkena Alzheimer? Tidak kurasa.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini yang kulakukan adalah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku juga suamiku. dan setelah itu aku kesekolah dan Chanyeol akan pergi entah kemana namun mungkin ke kantornya yang entah perusahaan apa yang digeluti suamiku itu.

Chanyeol baru saja datang dan duduk menungguku yang tengah memasak telur setengah matang untung sarapan pagi ini. Bisa kulihat wajah mengantuk Chanyeol yang membuatku tersenyum geli.

Masih kuingat saat malam tadi aku menolaknya untuk menyetubuhiku, mungkin Chanyeol sudah tak tahan dan akhirnya ia bermain solo dikamar mandi. Sedikit merasa kasihan namun ini salahnya juga kenapa kemarin ia begitu kasar terhadapku.

"Hyung tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil meletekkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng dengan sosis dan telur setengah matang diatasnya lalu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hyung.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatapku lekat.

"Kau tanya apa tadi Baekkie?" Tanyanya polos membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku kesal.

"Aku tanya hyung tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Aku mengulang lagi pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ani Baek, hari ini aku dirumah saja. Ah kenapa tidak Sandwich Kyu?" Desah Chanyeol kecewa saat melihat menu sarapannya pagi ini. Aku melotot.

"Kau bilang kemarin kau bosan dengan sarapan dengan menu itu terus." Ucap ku ketus.

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah sudahlah, kalau hyung tidak mau biar aku yang makan!" Seru ku marah namun Chanyeol malah nyengir.

"Kau memang isteri pemarah Baekkie!" Goda Chanyeol akhirnya saat aku mulai marah.

"Biarin!" Balas ku asal.

"Saranghae…" Aku tersenyum Chanyeol hyung memang selalu membuatku tak bisa berlama lama marah padanya.

'Nado saranghae Yeollie…"

##

"Hei Baekkie~~"

Kyungsoo menyapaku saat aku duduk di kursi kelasku aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas sapaannya yang sebenarnya meledekku itu, Hei Baekkie itu hanya panggilan dari Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo akan setiap pagi meledekku dengan panggilan itu.

"Baekkie~" Panggilnya lagi tak menyerah untuk membuat ku marah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Baekkie sebelum kau benar benar ku mutilasi Monkey!" Ancam ku sadis hingga membuat nya cemberut membuat ku akhirnya tertawa juga dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa menampilkan senyuman nya yang membuatku terkikik geli benar benar berwajah lucu haha.

"Bagaimana apa suamimu memperlakukanmu kasar lagi?" Tanyanya serius. pertanyaan yang ku benci.

"Ani Kyung jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi." Ucapku malas.

"Hei wajar saja aku khawatir padamu Baekkie, aku sahabat mu!" Serunya kesal aku hanya tersenyum.

"Gomawo kau memperhatikanku" Ucapku tulus.

"Wajar aku memperhatikanmu Baek, kau menikah dengan orang yang berprikebadian ganda begitu." Sungut Kyungsoo. aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas Chanyeol Hyung, Kyung aku mohon." Ujarku memohon Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangan putihnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan, aku hanya balas menatap kearah mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau cantik Baek! bahkan jika bukan Chanyeol yang membebaskanmu dari nenek sihir itu, sudah dipastikan aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu." Ujarnya lembut aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti ini.

"Saranghae Baekhyun -ah" Kyungsoo mencium keningku membuatku terkejut setengah mati namun aku hanya diam namun aksi diamku membuat Kyungsoo makin berani dan mencium kedua pipiku dan terakhir di bibir ku dan melumatnya ganas.

"Eumphhh, Kyung.. emmh le ungghh passshhh" Aku mendesah Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya membuat tubuhku melemah. Aku hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo padaku. Bukan. Bukan karna aku mencintainya atau karna aku takut padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil yang selalu menyelamatkanku jika appa ku memukuliku dan menyiksaku.

Kyungsoo tahu segalanya tentangku karna tidak ada yang bisa aku tutupi darinya. Dan salahkah aku jika aku membiarkannya menciumku?

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut coklatku.

"Aku pasti selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun…"

~Baek~

PLAKK

Ughhh, sakit sekali. Ku tatap nanar Namja dihadapanku ini, namja yang baru saja menamparku dengan amat keras hingga aku tersungkur jatuh. Namja yang sudah memiliki aku sepenuhnya.

"Berani beraninya kau selingkuh Bitch!" Umpatnya kasar aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya ku parau, Chanyeol menyeringai sinis.

"Kau masih tanya apa salahmu hah?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutku hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tuhan apalagi kesalahan yang aku buat?

"Akhh! sakitt hyung…" Erangku namun Chanyeol yung makin mengeratkan jambakannya di rambutku dan menariknya keras hingga membuatku berdiri dan berjalan terseok seok mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar sambil tetap menjambak rambutku tak peduli meski aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Aarrrkhh" Teriakku kesakitan saat Chayeol hyung melempar tubuhku ke lantai. aku hanya menangis.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disekolah Pelacur? Kau berciuman dengan namja kecil itu!" Sentaknya tepat didepan wajahku hingga aku memundurkan sedikit wajahku.

"Huh, pelacur tetaplah pelacur! derajatmu tidak akan naik meski kau menikah!" Ujarnya menghinaku. Ughh lagi lagi kata kata hinaan itu yang keluar. tak bisakah kau tetap berlaku lembut seperti pagi tadi hyung?

"Mianhae Yeolli…" Ujarku memohon maaf.

"Kata maaf tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu lelaki jalang! kau harus kubuat jera!"

"Agghh hyung!" Aku berteriak kencang. Chanyeol hyung membuka celana seragamku kasar dan meremas juniorku dan menariknya. Dan sudah kuduga sebelumnya, inilah hukuman yang akan aku dapat. Disetubuhi ah bukan diperkosa hingga darah akan keluar dari hole ku dan membuatku pingsan berkali kali. Mianhae Yeol.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari ti- pingsanku di malam hari, kulirik kearah samping tempat tidurku dan seperti biasa aku tidak menemukannya. Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung akan pulang saat pagi nanti.

Akhh sakit sekali Tuhan…

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, sepertinya aku butuh membersihkan diriku saat ini karna tubuhku yang penuh dengan cairan sperma Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum getir, lagi lagi aku melakukan kesalahan. kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun! kau hanya bisa membuat orang marah padamu saja. Ah sudahlah pelacur tetap pelacur bukan? Dan aku mungkin pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang seperti ini.

Drrt drrtt

Ponselku bergetar, aku menghentikan makan malamku dan meraih Ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk.

Pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_"Baek, kau baik baik saja? entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentangmu"_ Aku tersenyum geli, Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan, segera kubalas isi pesan Kyungsoo.

_"Ne aku baik baik saja Kyung, jangan terlalu mencemaskanku! dan bila kau tanya apa Chanyeol hyung memperlakukanku dengan buruk. jawabannya adalah tidak!"_

Segera ku tekan tombol _send_ membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu terkadang memang tak sabaran jika aku lama membalas pesan nya.

_"Syukurlah Baek aku lega, ah sudahlah selamat tidur ne, aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."_ Aku tersenyum lagi Kyungsoo kau memang namja yang sering membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

_"Ne, selamat tidur Kyung"_

#CHANBAEK#

_"100 juta!" Kris mendengus sebal._

_"Anakku masih perjaka jika kau mau tahu!"_

_"Oke 120 juta bagaimana?" Kris menggeleng keras._

_"200 juta Yoona ssi!" Tawar Kris, Giliran Yoona yang mendengus._

_"Anak itu boleh saja perjaka karna tidak ada yeoja yang menyentuhnya, tapi aku yakin kau sudah mencicipinya Kris ssi." Ucapnya sinis, Kris menghela nafas._

_"Pentingkah?"_

_"Tentu saja penting! karna aku memperkerjakannya bukan untuk memuaskan para Ahjumma genit, melainkan untuk menjadi budak nafsu para Namja kelas atas." Jelasnya sambil menyesap wine nya anggun._

_"Maksudmu kau akan memperkerjakan anakku sebagai pelacur gay begitu?" Kris memicingkan matanya, Yoona mengangguk dan matanya melirik nakal pada pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang tengah terduduk sambil meremas tangan lentiknya yang sudah memerah karna diremas terlalu lama. Pemuda itu tahu jika ayahnya akan menjualnya dan wanita itu akan menjadikannya sebagai pemuas nafsu sex. Tapi apa daya, ia hanyalah pemuda lemah yang setiap harinya mengalami penyiksaan bahkan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri. ia terlalu takut untuk melawan._

_"Anak itu terlalu cantik untuk melayani para wanita Kris ssi. Tapi baiklah 200 juta dan kau sudah tak ada hak lagi untuk memilikinya, bagaimana?" Kris tersenyum lebar._

_"Baik aku setuju. terserah kau mau apakan anak sial itu, ia sudah tak berguna." Kris menyambar Uang yang disodorkan Yoona dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan mencengkram dagunya kuat hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat._

_"Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelacur Byun Baekhyun! hahaha"_

_Srett_

Ahh tidak mimpi itu lagi! Shit, tak bisakah sehari saja aku melupakannya? Sekotor itukah aku?

"Morning Baekkie." Aku menoleh kearah samping dan kudapati Chanyeol hyung tengah tersenyum dan mendekat kearahku.

Cupp

Chanyeol hyung mencium keningku. aku tersenyum, kecupan Chanyeol dikeningku membuatku merasa berarti. Merasa seperti seorang isteri tentu memang seorang isteri bukan? Setidaknya begitulah posisiku saat ini, aku menikah dengan seorang namja bukan dengan seorang yeoja. itulah yang harus dan perlu aku ingat.

"Baekki kau belum membalas sapaanku." Ucap Chanyeol manja.

"Morning Chanyeollie." Aku membalas kecupan Chanyeol hyung di bibirnya.

"Sarapan!" Chanyeol tersenyum meminta makan tentunya. Hei, sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Chanyeol hyung sekarang sudah berubah begitu lembut padaku pagi ini?

"Baby, pipi mu kenapa?" Chanyeol menyentuh bibirku aku meringis perih, oh hyung tak ingatkah bahwa kau yang melakukannya?

"Ini… ah sudahlah hyung aku malas menjawabnya." Elakku, aku kesal aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengatakan semua ini kau yang lakukan hyung, apa kau tak ingat? itu sudah berulang kali kulakukan jika aku mendapat hukuman darinya dan ia tak ingat dengan semua itu. Aku lelah…

"Ya sudah jika kau tak ingin cerita, aku hanya takut jika Yoona mengincarmu lagi." Ucapnya terdengar cemas.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi hyung!" Sentakku keras. tak tahukah kau jika aku selalu merasa ketakutan walau hanya mendengar namanya disebut?

"Mianhae Baby~" Ucapnya menyesal. aku menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untukku dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Baby besok aku akan ke China selama beberapa hari." Ucapnya membuka percakapan saat kami sarapan. Aku menghentikan suapan ke dalam mulutku dan menatapnya lekat.

"Untuk apa kau kesana hyung?" Tanyaku, Chanyeol hyung tersenyum.

"Ehmm ada meeting penting disana." Ujarnya, huh aku tahu Chanyeol hyung kau tengah berbohong padaku, tapi tenang saja aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Baby, kau marah aku pergi?" Tanyanya cemas, aku tertawa.

"Hahaha marah? Punya hak apa aku marah padamu hyung? Aku kan hanya seorang pelacur seperti yang selalu kau bilang!" Seru ku sinis.

Brak!

Chanyeol hyung menggebrak meja dan melotot kearahku.

"Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak tidak Baekhyun! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu pelacur, kau isteriku!" Teriaknya marah.

"Cukup hyung! jangan terus berpura pura kau amnesia! Aku sudah cukup tahu diri siapa aku! Seorang pelacur yang telah kau selamatkan dan kau angkat derajatnya sebagai seorang isteri dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bahkan aku tak tahu ia siapa!"

Aku balas berteriak. Runtuh sudah kekerasan yang selama ini aku tahan untuk menghadapinya. Aku sudah lelah dan menyerah dan tak peduli lagi jika ia akan menyiksaku dan membuatku menangis lagi, sungguh tak peduli.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga mu padaku… itu karna kau jijik dan malu memiliki isteri sepertiku kan? Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja kan?" Ucapku melemah dan terduduk lagi dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menangis sesenggukan. betapa hinanya aku.

Grep!

"Maaf Baby, maafkan aku. Belum saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu dan kau isteriku. Aku tak pernah menganggap mu serendah itu! kau bukan pelacur Baek…"

Ucapnya lembut dan memelukku erat dan bisa kurasakan kecupan hangat dikeningku dan juga lelehan airmatanya. Chanyeollie, jangan membuatku semakin bingung, sungguh sikapmu membuatku begitu menguras pikiranku.

"Aku suka kau bersikap lembut setiap hari padaku hyung… bukan seperti kemarin malam…" Ujarku pelan, Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas perkataanku barusan.

~baek~

Chanyeol hyung sudah pergi satu jam lalu, dan saat ini sekolah libur membuatku merasa suntuk setengah mati. aku menatap bosan kearah televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara masak memasak yang membosankan. Tangan kananku meraih remote tv dan memindah mindahkan channel tv sesuka hati, namun apa yang kulakukan makin membuatku bosan. Apa aku keluar rumah saja ya? Ah mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan memakai sweater abu abuku dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

1 cup Ice cream sudah kuhabiskan, namun tetap tak mengurangi rasa bosanku dan hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan jalan saja ditaman kota. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak anak kecil bermain ayunan. Hal yang sering aku lakukan saat aku kecil dulu, mengingat hal itu senyumku memudar.

Ahh rasanya masa kecilku dulu tak seindah itu. Eomma meninggal saat akuberumur 5 tahun saat saat yang harusnya aku merasakan sebuah kasih sayang dari seorang eomma bukan?

Appa ku mulai gila. yah gila, eomma ku meninggal dan appa dipecat dari pekerjaannya saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu appa ku saat itu. Dan appa ku berubah kasar dan sering memukulku. Salahku kah jika eomma meninggal? Salah ku kah jika appa dipecat? Hingga aku yang harus menanggung semuanya?

Tepat ulang tahunku yang ke 14 appa ku pulang sangat larut dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Aku yang tertidur di ruang tengah terbangun dan mencoba memapah appa ku kekamar, namun tiba tiba saja appa ku mencengkram lenganku dan membantingku kekasur dan disanalah aku sudah tak berharga lagi, malam ulang tahunku yang sangat ku benci.

Aissh kenapa mengingat ingat hal itu lagi sih? Aku mendumel sebal. Sudah bukan saatnya bukan untuk mengingat masa lalu? Aku kembali berjalan dan menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi dibanding jalan yang tadi namun…

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh Baekhyun ssi?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku terkesiap, suara itu tak asing lagi hanya berdiri tanpa menoleh pada seseorang yang menyapaku barusan.

Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan halus itu memegag bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku kasar aku hanya menunduk takut tak berani menatap wajahnya. Yeoja itu meski cantik dan anggun namun ia sangat mengerikan, dan sungguh wajahnya sangat menipu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku Baekhyunnie manis?" Ucapnya lembut namun tajam. ingin aku lari namun aku shit, ayolah Baekhyun dia hanyalah seorang yeoja dan kau namja kau tak perlu setakut itu padanya, lawan dia Baekhyun.

Grepp!

"Ukhh.." Yeoja sialan itu, Kim Yoona mencengkeram pipiku keras dan menyeringai kearahku.

"Tatap aku pelacur sialan!" ucapnya keras aku menatap wajah cantiknya dengan kedua bola mataku yang mulai memerah.

"Hidup mu pasti enak sekali bukan? Di beli dengan harga tinggi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang terhormat itu."

Aku hanya diam saja tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Yoona mendorongku ke dalam mobil merahnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu keras, dan sudah bukan kejutan lagi jika didalam mobil itu sudah ada Appa ku dan Tao kekasih baru Appa ku.

Slapp

Yoona melempar kertas kearahku dan aku mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bodoh, kau bisa lihat disana ada tanda tangan siapa huh? Park Chanyeol sudah menjualmu kembali padaku!" Ujarnya sinis dan meremehkan. Aku meremas kertas itu.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Teriakku keras dan airmataku mengalir deras.

"Terserah! Yang jelas kau sudah jadi milikku lagi dan aku pastikan kau tak akan lepas dariku lagi Byun Baekhyun!" Seringaian kemenangan di wajah Yoona begitu menyakitkanku. Chanyeol hyung? Menjadikanku seorang pelacur lagi, benarkah itu? Aku menangis pilu.

~Baek~

Bruukk!

Aku meringis saat punggungku menghantam lantai putih rumah milik Kim Yoona, aku mencoba bangkit namun kaki yeoja sialan itu menendangku keras hingga aku terjatuh lagi, Dan dengan anggunnya ia duduk di kursi kebanggaanya dan menyilangkan kaki mulusnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku tak akan berlaku lembut lagi padamu bitch! mulai malam ini kau sudah harus melayani pelangganku lagi. Dan kau tahu persis jika kau menolak! Aku pastikan aku akan menyiksamu lebih dari apa yang dulu aku lakukan padamu!" Ancamnya padaku.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah meremehkan aku karna aku seorang yeoja, bitch boy, karna aku lebih kuat darimu. Bahkan kalau aku ingin aku bisa menjadikanmu uke bila tidur denganku!" Lanjutnya kejam, aku hanya mengatupkan bibirku tak peduli dengan ancamannya barusan. Aku akan tetap melawanmu meski aku memang kalah darimu!

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yoona menyeretku ke Pub miliknya yang sudah dipastikan berisi namja namja mesum pelanggannya. Yoona semakin menyeringai saat melihat seorang namja yang tingginya bisa ku ketahui tak lebih tinggi dariku namun penampilannya begitu elegan dan berkelas meski hanya memakai kemeja putih. namja itu memang tampan dan terkesan dingin.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis saat yoona semakin dekat kearahnya yang masih tetap menyeretku dan menghempaskan tubuh ku pada tubuh namja itu yang tengah duduk santai.

"Dia yang akan melayanimu malam ini Luhan ssi! dan jika dia memberontak kau boleh menyiksanya sesuka hati!" Yoona menatapku tajam agar aku takut akan ancamannya namun aku tak bergeming masih tetap memasang wajah datar meski aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Yoona ssi, kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang!" Suara namja itu begitu tegas dan datar dan bernada amat angkuh. Yoona mengangguk dan meninggalkanku bersama namja yang ku ketahui bernama Luhan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu hmm?" Tanya namja dingin itu padaku tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhku yang masih tersisa bekas tanda dari Chanyeol hyung namun samar.

"Aku bertanya padamu My lady, siapa namamu?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ughhh…" Aku melenguh Luhan mencubit nipple ku kuat membuat ku kesakitan.

"Baekhh Baekhyun!" Aku menjawab walau terbata, Luhan menyeringai puas.

"Berapa Pria yang sudah menyetubuhimu?" Tanyanya lagi begitu datar namun menusuk.

"Ahhh" Kali ini Luhan menjilat leher ku.

"Akuhhh tak ingatt…"

"Hmmm begitu banyakkah pria yang sudah menikmati tubuhmu Baekhyun?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Luhan benar benar menghinaku dan merendakanku walau intonasi suaranya begitu datar.

"Arggh" Aku menjerit, leherku digigitnya keras.

"Tapi rasamu manis… pantas saja Yoona begitu mempertahankanmu!" Ucapnya sinis. Tidak! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Sudah cukup aku dihina dan direndahkan.

"Luhan sii, aku punya sesuatu untukmu…" Bisikku manja dan menjilat telinganya.

"Uhmmm what?" Tanyanya tenang namun tangannya sudah berhenti mengerjai tubuhku aku tersenyum dan berdiri aku membuka pakaian transparanku dengan pelan membuat Luhan menjilat bibirnya.

"Tubuhmu sexy Baekhyun …" Ujarnya mendesah aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah Tuan Luhan?" Tanyaku seduktif di telinganya.

"Ahh neee"

Buaggh

"AKKHH"

Teriakan Luhan membuatku tertawa. Aku berhasil, berhasil membuatnya terkapar karna aku menghantam kepalanya dengan batu yang selama ini berada dalam saku celanaku. Dengan secepat mungkin aku memakai pakaianku lagi dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang berlumuran darah namun bisa kulihat Luhan masih sanggup untuk meraih Handphone nya menelefon seseorang yang aku tidak tahu. Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah lari dari tempat laknat ini!

~BAEK~

Aku sudah lelah berlari dan berhasil keluar dari Pub milik Yoona, aku tersenyum lega, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas lagi dari yeoja kurang waras itu. Setelah kurasa cukup jauh, aku yang merasa lelah akhirnya terduduk dipinggir jalan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. semoga saja anak buah Yoona tak menemukanku.

Aku mulai meneruskan jalanku namun terhenti saat sebuah mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepanku menghalangi jalanku. Aku tak tahu siapa di dalam mobil itu dan rasa cemas mulai hinggap dalam dadaku, Tuhan jangan lagi.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil membuka pintu mobilnya menampilkan sepasang kaki yang panjang dan putih mulus. Dan sudah bisa kutebak siapa dia, dan sudah kupastikan dia adalah Kim Yoona. Secepat itukah ia menemukanku? Aku mencoba berbalik namun ternyata dibelakangku sudah ada appa ku Kris dan tentu saja Tao yang menyeringai kearahku, sungguh aku tidak mau melihat seringaian appa ku. Aku berbalik lagi dan sudah kudapati Yoona sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

PLAKK

Aku terjatuh, sungguh tamparan yeoja itu begitu keras, aku hanya tertawa mengapa orang orang itu senang sekali menamparku? Tidak appaku, tidak orang yang menyetubuhiku, tidak Yoona bahkan… Chanyeol hyungku!

'Aarggghh"

Yoona menjambak rambutku hingga kepalaku menengadah.

"Kau benar benar menantangku lelaki jalang!" Teriaknya marah

Plakk

Tamparan lagi hinggap dipipiku yang sudah memerah.

Plakk

Pipi ku membengkak dan bibirku berdarah.

"Kris ssi seret dia masuk kemobilku dan ikat dia!" Perintahnya pada appaku dan appaku dengan sigapnya menuruti perintah Yoona, seperti orang dungu. hanya demi uang kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah appa? Miris sekali, ternyata uang lebih berarti bagimu dari pada aku anakmu sendiri.

~Kyu~

3 hari berlalu dan aku masih disini, masih terkurung dirumah mewah milik yeoja bengis tak berperasaan. Terkurung sendiri menertawakan hidupku yang sudah seperti layaknya binatang hina bahkan mungkin lebih hina.

Klek

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang kutempati dan aku yakin appa ku lah yang masuk ke kamar ini. Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkanku untuk melayani pelanggan, memang untuk apa lagi?

"Bagus kau sudah bangun!" Appa mendekatiku dan melempar sebuah pakaian padaku.

"Cepat kau mandi dan pakai pakaian itu. 15 menit kau sudah harus siap!" Ujarnya datar dan berlalu pergi namun sebelum ia pergi aku memanggilnya.

"Kriss ssi, dengan sikap anda yang seperti ini aku kini mengerti bahwa anda bukanlah ayah kandung ku ne?" Tanyaku datar, Kris tertawa mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau bukan anak kandungku, mana mungkin aku sudi mempunyai anak sekotor dirimu!" Ucapnya sarkartis, aku balas tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja aku pun tak sudi mempunyai ayah seperti mu yang menjadi budak seorang yeoja murahan seperti Kim Yoona. Bahkan kau lebih rendah dariku Kris ssi." Ucapku tak kalah pedas. Kris menggeremutukkan giginya menahan amarah namun ia tak memukulku seperti biasanya, Kris membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan sakit dihatiku.]

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Kill My Husband!**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: ChanBaek , SooBaek, slighat BaekYoon.**

**Genre: Drama Angst.**

**Warning: Typo, BL.**

**Rate: M untuk bahasa^^**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik asli dari author Zhiekyu eonn, Byunnie Cuma menggantinya dengan pair ChanBaek karna Byunnie suka ceritanya. Dan ada beberapa Scene yang Byunnie tambah tambahin dari cerita aslinya hehe**

Kali ini Yoona membawaku bukan lagi ke Pub miliknya, namun Yoona membawaku ke sebuah Hotel ternama. Dan lagi, Yoona mencengkram tanganku dan menyeretku memasuki Lift dan memencet tombol 12. apalagi yang akan ku hadapi kali ini? apa seperrti Luhan kemarin yang benar benar menyiksaku dan memperlakukanku layak nya binatang peliharaan? Yah, saat aku kabur kemarin, Yoona menghubungi Luhan lagi dan meminta maaf dan sebagai gantinya Yoona mempersilahkan Luhan untuk menyetubuhiku sepuasnya. Dan benar saja Luhan memperkosaku dengan berbagai Sex Toys hingga membuatku pingsan berkali kali. Ah atau akan lebih dari itu? Aku semakin gelisah, aku lelah seperti ini dan merutuki ketololanku yang sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari seorang Kim Yoona yang jelas jelas hanyalah seorang yeoja. Memalukan kau Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol… kau dimana?

"Kau takut Little boy?" Aku mendelik tak menggubris ledekannya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ukhh" Kenapa yeoja ini senang sekali mencengkram pipiku sih?

"Akkuh sama sekalihh tidak takut Nyonyaa" Ucap ku susah payah. Yoona memalingkan wajahku kasar.

"Huh, kau bisa bilang tidak takut sekarang bitch, tapi setelah kau menemuinya aku yakin kau akan ketakutan!" Yoona memandang ku sinis aku hanya tersenyum saja menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tak takut.

Yoona mendekati ku dan membelai pipiku.

"Ternyata kau memang manis Little bitch." Yoona menarik tengkuk ku dan menciumku kasar dan dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawahku hingga aku membuka mulutku, Yoona memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku namun dengan cepat aku mendorong lidahnya. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menciumku ini menjijikkan.

Yoona masih berusaha menciumku dan mendominasiku dijambaknya rambutku namun aku balas menjambak rambutnya keras hingga ciumannya terlepas aku tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar benar brengsek!" Teriaknya marah aku tersenyum mengejekmya.

Plakk

Ukhh meski sering ditampar tapi tetap saja ini terasa perih, apalagi kukunya yang panjang itu sedikit melukai pipiku.

"Jangan melawanku!" Tekannya marah. Aku hanya diam saat Yoona menyambar bibirku lagi dan mencubit nipple kananku.

"Eumhh" Sial aku mendesah dan itu membuat Yoona tersenyum sinis dalam ciuman kami dan semakin menciumku kasar. Harus kuakui, yeoja sialan ini bahkan lebih lihai berciuman dibandingkan aku.

Ciuman Yoona beralih mencium leherku dan menggigit gigit kecil di daerah sensitifku, dan brengseknya aku mendesah semakin keras.

"Ahh kau memang bicth" Desisnya puas, tangannya mulai merayap keselangkanganku dan meremas penis ku kasar begitu kuat hingga aku kesakitan.

"Aakkhh, sshh"

Srett

Yoona membuka restsleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan penis ku yang mulai ereksi, bisa kudengar dia tertawa mengejek.

"Little Dick!"

Srat

"AAKKHH!"

Aku berteriak kencang, Yoona meremas penisku kasar dan menariknya dengan kasar juga. Sakit sekali, aku merutuki kenapa Lift belum juga terbuka.

"Sakit hem?" Tanyanya mengejek , tangannya semakin menyakiti penisku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karna rasa sakit dipenisku begitu terasa.

"Akhhh he hentikan ss sakkitt hhh!" Aku mengerang, Yoona semakin menyakiti penisku dengan memutarnya, memerasnya kasar.

"Hahaha dasar jalang, begini saja kau sudah kesakitan hah? Dan dengan beraninya sering melawanku? Rasakan ini!"

"Eunggghhh sshh.."

Yoona menarik rambutku dan mencium bibirku kasar, memelintir lagi nipple ku dan aku hanya bisa terus meringis karna Yoona belum juga berhenti menyiksa penisku.

Setelah puas menciumku, Yoona melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa keras, benar benar seperti seorang Psikopat saja.

"Dadamu seperti yeoja Baek, kau pantas jika menjadi pemuas nafsu sex para namja itu hahaha!" Hinaan lagi yang kudengar aku berusaha untuk tidak marah ataupun sakit hati, bukankah sudah biasa?

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian Nyonya, terima kasih." Aku membungkukkan badanku Yoona mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatapku kaget. Mungkin terkejut dengan reaksiku? entahlah.

0605

303.

Inikah kamarnya? Jantungku berdetak cepat. Yoona mengetuk pintu itu 3 kali namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka membuat Yoona mendengus kesal. Sekali lagi Yoona mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Masuk saja!" Ujar sebuah suara dari dalam. Yoona memutar kedua bola matanya dan membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Yoona menyeretku masuk dan membawaku ke hadapan seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi kami.

"Kau boleh pergi Yoona ssi." Ucap namja itu, Yoona menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya masih membelakangi ku. Tapi tunggu aku seperti mengenalnya.

"Aku Baekhyun " jawabku pelan.

Tiba tiba namja itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga aku tersenyum sumringah. Namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambutku untuk memeluk tubuh kurus miliknya.

"Kyungsoo !" Seruku dan berlari menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat,aku menangis dipelukannya.

"Uljima Baek, jangan menangis lagi ne. Kau sudah aman bersamaku." Kyungsoo mengelus punggungku lembut da menenangkanku yang masih menangis.

"Gomawo Kyung." aku mengecup pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Apartemen Chanyeol sangat gelap. Aneh rasanya apa Chanyeol tidak pulang? aishh, Baekhyun mana mungkin Chanyeol mu pulang, dan lupakan Chanyeol, bukankah ia sudah membuangmu dan menjualmu?

"Baek, kenapa kau melamun? Ayo masuk, kau harus mengepak pakaian mu bukan?"

Kyungsoo menyadarkanku, perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk semakin dalam keruang tengah dan Kyungsoo menghidupkan lampu membuatku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak keadaan apartemen ini masih sama seperti saat aku pergi? Apa Chanyeol benar benar melupakanku? Entah kenapa hatiku masih perih.

"Kyungsoo," Panggilku Kyungsoo mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku. "Bisakah besok saja kita pergi dari sini? Aku… masih ingin disini sampai besok saja?" Pintaku memohon. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa karna Kyungsoo harus berjinjit untuk mengecup keningku, namun kutahan.

"Tentu saja My Princess" Ucapnya menggodaku aku cemberut dan menonjok perutnya pelan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Dengusku Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Mandilah Baek, aku akan membuatkan mu Ramen." Suruhnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan masuk kekamarku.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat Kyungsoo tengah menaruh Ramen ke mangkuk dan meletakkannya di meja. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihatku dan memegang tanganku dan menuntunku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau manis sekali Baek, memakai piyama beruang seperti ini." Ujarnya, aku tersipu malu.

"Jangan mengejekku Kyungsoo." Ucapku pura pura marah.

"Aishh kau ini pemarah sekali." Gerutunya aku tertawa dan menyenderkan kepalaku didadanya dan memainkan tangan kurusnya itu sementara Kyungsoo mengirup aroma sampoo dirambutku dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hyung…"

"Ssst" Kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibirku.

"Lupakan Chanyeol, Baek. Dia sudah menjualmu? kenapa kau masih menginginkannya? kenapa kau membiarkan kau kesakitan sendiri hmm? Chanyeol itu Psikopat Baek, tak sadarkah kau?" Ucapnya membuatku terisak, Kyungsoo benar, seharusnya aku melupakannya. melupakan sosok seorang Chanyeol yang sering menyakitiku. Aku mengangguk pelan membuat Kyungsoo makin memeluk tubuh ku erat.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sandera Yoona?" Tanyaku setelah lama kami saling terdiam. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Appa mu yang memberitahuku." Aku terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalaku menatap mata Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Appa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Kyungsoo mendesis._**

**_"Bantuanku? kenapa anda ingin menjual Baekhyun lagi karna anda membutuhkan uang begitu?" Sindir Kyungsoo. Kris menundukkan wajahnya._**

**_"Aku tahu aku memang orang tua yang jahat untuk Baekhyun. tapi aku mohon padamu, saat ini Baekhyun berada ditangan Yoona karna Park Chanyeol yang menjual Baekhyun. aku tidak bisa apa apa Kyungsoo ssi, karna aku berada di bawah ancaman Yoona, aku mohon hanya kau satu satunya harapanku untuk menolong Baekhyun." Jelas Kangin sambil berlutut dikaki Kyungsoo dan menangis._**

**_"Berdirilah ahjussi, maafkan aku. Aku akan menolong Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Kris tersenyum lega._**

**_"Terima kasih."_**

**_Flashback end_**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali agar tidak menangis lagi, Kris Appa masih menyayangiku?

"_Baekhyun_nie, percayalah tidak ada seorang Appa yang benar benar tega membuang anaknya. Apa yang dilakukan appa mu padamu itu hanya kekhilafan dia sesaat. Kau memaafkannya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoolembut, aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo, dia Appaku. aku pasti memaafkannya." Kyungsoo membelai pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku tahu maksudnya, meski aku tak bisa mencintainya akan tetapi setidaknya aku membalas semua kebaikannya semampu aku bisa.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat bibir Kyungsoo menempel dibibirku dan melumatnya pelan dan lembut, aku tak merespon membuat Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam lumatannya dan aku pun dengan sukarela membuka sedikit mulutku dan membiarkan lidah Kyungsoo perlahan menerobos masuk dan menghisap lidahku.

"Eunggh" Lenguhku semakin membuatnya bersemangat mencium bibirku, aku meremas pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan didadanya karna hisapan Kyungsoo dilidahku semakin mengganas hingga aku seditit terbuai. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dibibirku dan menciumi leher putihku dan menjilatnya membuatku semakin mengerang dan kegelian.

"Ukkhh Kyungiehh…" Aku mendesah saat Kyungsoo menggigit leherku dan menghisapnya membuat Kissmark dileherku.

Braakk!

Aku tersentak dan refleks mendorong Kyungsoo dan menatap kearah pintu dan mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Cha Chanyeol Hyung…" Ucapku terbata menyebut namanya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memegang tanganku membantuku berdiri. aku menunduk takut karna melihat kilatan amarah dimata tajam Chanyeol. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan, kali ini aku mengakui kesalahanku.

"Hahaha, kau sudah kembali Slutty? ku kira kau masih bersama Yoona, ternyata Si kecil ini yang menolongmu hmm?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku tak berani berbicara, karna saat ini Chanyeol dihadapanku bukanlah Chanyeol yang biasa berlaku lembut padaku.

"Kau gila Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo marah Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras.

"Dengar Kyungsoo ssi, Baekhyun isteriku dan aku punya hak untuk melakukan apapun padanya!" Desisnya tajam membuat amarah Kyungsoo semakin memuncak.

"Tapi tidak dengan menjualnya, brengsek!" Umpatnya keras.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Chanyeol berjalan makin mendekatiku dan Kyungsoo membuatku dan Kyungsoo berjalan mundur.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menyerahkan pelacur itu padaku." Tawarnya. Kyungsoo meludah.

"Cih, jangan harap!" Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Baekyunnie, kau tahu aku akan memaafkan kesalahanmu sekarang jika kau menyuruh selingkuhanmu itu pergi, sebelum aku membunuhnya!" Ucapnya padaku dengan nada pelan namun sangat mengancam.

"Kyung.. Kyungiee.. pe.. pergilah…" Kyungsoo menatapku lekat.

"Aku mohonn…" Ujarku lemah membuat Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Kyungie aku akan baik baik saja percayalah padaku." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangguk.

"Baiklah Baekyun, aku pergi." Ujarnya mengalah dan mencium keningku. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekati Chanyeol.

'Kau menang Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya dan Chanyeol hyung berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih pinggangku dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Kau akan menyesal karna mengkhianatiku Bitch!" Ucapnya dan mengeluakan Pistol disaku celananya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah membelakangi kami, aku hendak berteriak namun tangan kiri Chanyeol membekap mulutku, aku menangis.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia Kyungsoo ssi."

DORR

Seiringan ucapan Chanyeol, Tubuh Kyungsoo terkapar dengan darah dikepalanya, aku menangis keras dan menjatuhkan tubuhku. Chanyeol sungguh jahat. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kau gila Chanyeol!' Teriakku marah dan berdiri tegak menghadapi namja yang kucintai.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya hmm?" Chanyeol hyung meraih pinggangku mendorongku dan menghimpitku ke dinding membuatku terhimpit, aku mencoba memberontak namun tenaganya lebih besar dariku.

"Arkkh sakit hyungg…" Aku berteriak kencang, Chanyeol menggigit leherku kuat membuatku menangis.

"Hmm ini Kissmark dari Kyungsoo mu itukah?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Argghh sakkitt…" Rintihku Chanyeol menjambak rambutku dan menggigit leherku berulangkali dan menghisapnya lagi dan lagi.

"Hen.. hentikk kan hyung…" Mohonku kesakitan namun Chanyeol seolah tuli tak mendengar rintihanku.

"Am.. pun Yeoll hikss…" Aku tak tahan lagi ini benar benar sakit. Chanyeol menyambar bibirku dan menciumku kasar, aku harus lepas darinya, dia gila…

Aku berusaha berpikir cepat. bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari bajingan ini. Mataku menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah terkapar membuat amarahku kembali meluap, dan saat itulah mataku menangkap Pistol Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh kaku Kyungsoo.

Bukk

"Agghh" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dirambutku saat aku menendang Juniornya dengan lututku, aku terseyum kemenangan dan segera berlari meraih pistol itu, namun sebelum tanganku meraihnya Chanyeol menjambak rambutku dan melempar tubuhku hingga aku tersungkur kelantai. Punggungku terasa nyeri sekali.

Chanyeol meraih pistolnya dan mendekatiku, kembali menjambak rambutku dan menyeretku kekamar.

Brakk

Dilemparnya aku keatas kasur dan Chanyeol menertawaiku yang benar benar lemah. Aku benci itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Byun Baekhyun? kau tak akan pernah bisa!" Chanyeol merobek piyamaku dan melepaskan celananya dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga aku menungging. aku yang sudah telanjang hanya pasrah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aaaaaargghh" ini sakit, Chanyeol menerobos hole ku dengan sekali sentakan membuatnya tertawa tawa. Aku mencoba untuk bertahan dengan menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Chanyeol menarik rambutku hingga membuat kepalaku terangkat, dan saat itu mataku menangkap Pisau kecil yang terletak dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Aku berusaha menggapainya dan berharap Chanyeol tak melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Dengan menahan kesakitan dibawah tubuhku, tanganku menggapai pisau itu dengan susah payah dan berhasil! Aku berhasil meraihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menghujam pisau itu tepat di dadanya membuatnya terkejut.

"Aakhhh"

Aku tertawa dan berdiri sedang Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang kini bersimbah darah.

"Hahahaha kau pikir aku takut padamu Chanyeol?" Teriakku pedih.

"K.. kauu" Chanyeol menunjuk mukaku tak percaya.

"Aku bisa membalasmu Chanyeol! Aku bisa!" Teriakku dan dengan cepat aku duduk di perutnya dan menghunuskan pisau itu berkali kali. Aku kesetanan hingga tak memperdulikan darah yang memuncrat mengotori wajahku. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku berhasil membalaskan segala rasa sakit hatiku padanya. Aku berhasil.

Aku tersadar dan menjatuhkan pisau itu ditanganku. Aku melihatnya. Melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh tusukan hasil kerjaku. Tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa membuatku ambruk dan memeluk lututku sendiri. Aku membunuhnya… aku membunuhnya… aku membunuh suamiku sendiri. Hiksss salahkah aku?

Kesadaranku mulai hilang, tubuhku lemas dan mataku menatap kosong kearah tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang kucintai. Aku tersenyum hambar, kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Perlahan aku menutup mataku saat kesadarannku benar benar akan hilang, bahkan tubuhku seperti melayang. Saat aku hampir ambruk seseorang menyangga tubuhku dan memanggil namaku.

"Baby~ bangunlahh Baby~"

~BAEK~

Someone pov

"Bagaimana dokter apa masih bisa disembuhkan?' Tanyaku cemas. ku tatap tubuh ringkih itu, Park Baekhyun hanya duduk memeluk lututnya dan memandang kosong ke depan tanpa adanya kehidupan didalam matanya.

"Hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang dapat menyembuhkan sakitnya Chanyeol ssi. Dan aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya kuat!" Zhou Mi dokter yang menangani Baekhyun selama 3 bulan ini. Air mataku mengalir, tak peduli meski aku disebut namja cengeng.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantunya dokter, setiap melihatku saja Baekhyun ku ketakutan dan berteriak histeris bila aku mendekatinya." Lirihku putus asa.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Chanyeol." Zhou Mi berusaha terus untuk menyemangatiku.

.

.

.

3 bulan Baekhyun, ini sudah 3 bulan kau seperti ini tanpa mengingatku, pernikahan kita. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau sembuh? Ini memang salahku! Salahku yang terlalu bodoh tak cepat menyadari ada yang aneh di antara kita berdua. Aku selalu menganggapmu berhalusinasi jika kau berkata bahwa aku menyakitimu. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu ada orang ketiga diantara kita baby, orang ketiga yang selama ini kucari dan kusembunyikan darimu.

Aku ingat saat seminggu kita menikah chagi, saat aku baru saja pulang dari pencarianku kau sangat terlihat berantakan. dan pipimu bengkak. aku terkejut dan bertanya padamu namun kau menjawab bahwa aku yang melakukannya. Baby tak tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat berarti untukku? tak mungkin aku melukaimu barang sehelai rambutpun.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut, aku pulang dan selalu mendapatimu terluka ataupun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat ditempat tidur, saat itu aku berpikir kau mengkhianatiku. Tapi aku tahu kau baby. Kau namja paling polos yang sangat kukenal. Kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Dan seperti biasa saat kutanya kau kenapa kau selalu bilang kalau aku jangan pura pura amnesia dan melupakan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Saat itu aku ingin marah padamu, kenapa kau selalu menuduhku baby? idiotnya aku yang selalu mengira kau berhalusinasi karna trauma mu saat masih berada ditangan Yoona.

Terbersit dalam diriku untuk membawamu ke Psikiater namun aku tahu kau tak akan suka. Maka aku membiarkanmu menuduhku yang tidak mungkin melukaimu apalagi menyiksamu. aku mencintaimu baby.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu dengan perlahan. Kau masih terduduk memeluk kedua lututmu dan memaju mundurkan tubuh kurusmu. Hatiku sakit melihatmu baby, kau yang dulu selalu berusaha ceria didepanku kini bagai sebuah boneka lusuh.

"Baekhyun …" Panggilku lembut, aku ikut duduk disampingmu namun kau tetap diam memandang lurus kedepan.

"Baby, kau masih ingat tidak saat kita pertama bertemu di Pub?" tanyaku namun kau tetap diam. Aku tidak peduli baby kau mendengarkanku atau tidak namun aku hanya ingin ka tahu bagaiman kesan pertamaku saat kita bertemu.

"Saat itu aku tengah mencari seseorang yang sudah lama kuincar baby. Dan saat itu orang yang kucari berada di Pub Yoona. Aku menemukannya baby dan berusaha menangkapnya namun terhenti karna aku melihatmu Baekhyuni…" Aku menghentikan ceritaku dan membelai rambut indamu. Masih halus seperti dulu. Aku menghela nafasku dan melanjutkan ceritaku, namun kau masih diam seperti orang mati.

"Aku melihatmu yang tengah diseret paksa oleh namja mesum yang aku yakin ingin memperkosamu. saat itu aku tak tahu kau seorang yang dipaksa untuk menjadi pekerja sex. aku melupakan orang yang kucari Baby karna begitu terpesona melihatmu. aku datang menghampiri mu yang diseret oleh lelaki bejat itu dan meninjunya menghajarnya sampai pingsan. dan kau tersenyum baby, senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat. dan melihat senyummu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus melindungimu. karna aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Kutatap wajahmu berharap kau mulai mendengarkan ceritaku, namun kau matamu masih kosong. aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh. Tidak Chanyeol kau harus kuat. aku tersenyum dan mulai memeluk tubuh ringkihmu dan kusenderkan kepalamu ke dada bidangku dan aku bersorak gembira, kau tak lagi berontak jika aku memelukmu. ada perubahan darimu Baekhyun, itu membuatku bahagia, aku memulai ceritaku lagi.

"Tak mudah untuk membawamu keluar baby. dan saat itu aku melakukan transaksi untuk membelimu. Aku tahu kau bukan barang dagangan. Tapi itu satu satunya cara untuk membebaskanmu bukan?" kucium ubun ubun kepalamu " Saat itu aku menjual semua Aset perusahaanku untuk mu Baby, tak peduli jika aku menjadi miskin, yang terpenting adalah membawamu keluar. Dan akhirnya Yoona menyetujuinya Baby, dia menyerahkanmu padaku dan saat itu tak kusadari mungkin bahwa orang yang kucari selama bertahun tahun itu tengah mengincarmu juga." Aku merasakannya. aku merasakan kau meremas tanganku dan aku tersenyum bahagia kau meresponku Chagiya.

"Aku ingat saat itu kau marah dan membanting semua perabotan apartemen yang baru saja kubeli untuk tempat tinggal kita berdua. Saat itu kau berpikir aku sama seperti mereka yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkanmu hingga akhirnya kau percaya. dan kau ingat bukan baby Kyui, setelah 6 bulan kita bersama aku menikahimu sebagai bukti bahwa aku serius dengan ucapanku padamu. dan saat pernikahan itulah aku melihat tawamu baby. tawamu yang sempat membuat duniaku berhenti berputar karna kau sangat cantik jika tertawa seperti itu." Aku menghentikan ceritaku lagi saat kau meremas tanganku lagi dan kali ini kau terisak keras membuatku khawatir.

"Baekhyun…" Panggilku namun kau mendorongku dan menjauhiku dan kau duduk dipojok ruangan dan menutup telingamu dan berteriak keras hingga membuatku menangis.

"Baekhyuni~"

"Aku Pembunuh… hikss" Lirihmu. baby…

"Aku membunuh suamiku… aku membunuh Chanyeolku…" Kau meraung keras hingga aku tak sanggup lagi aku memelukmu erat namun kau memberontak lagi.

"Aku pembunuh! aku pembunuh!" Kau menjambak rambutmu sendiri membuatku sangat terluak aku tak kuat. Zhou Mi datang menghampiri kita dan menarik mu dari pelukanku. Kau makin memberontak hingga akhirnya Zhou Mi menyuntikmu dengan obat penenang. Ini semua salahku.

~Baek~

Kau berhasil Park Sehun. Kutatap makam yang berisikan saudara kembarku. Terkejutkah kalian? Dia Park Sehun. Orang yang selama ini kucari keberadaanya. Orang yang wajahnya sama denganku, dan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku hanya rasa iri hatinya padaku.

Park Sehun adik kembarku yang selalu merasa dirinya terlupakan oleh kedua orang tuaku karna lebih memperhatikanku. Tak sadarkah kau Sehun? Orang tua mu lebih menyayangimu. Appa begitu memberi kebebasanmu dan menekanku untuk selalu menjadi yang sempurna. aku mengorbankan diriku untuk mu Sehun agar Appa tidak mengatur jalan hidupmu. tapi kau berpikir lain dan kau mulai aneh. Kau menjadi lebih gelap Sehun. kau mulai kasar dan tak terkendali. Dan setiap kau marah kau akan melukai orang yang dihadapanmu termasuk aku dan orang tua kita. Dan entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu kau membunuh mereka! kau membunuh orang tua kita dengan keji. Dan saat itu aku tahu kau mulai gila hanya rasa iri yang berlebih. Aku sudah menduga kau sakit Sehun a. aku memergokimu saat kau membunuh seekor kucing tanpa belas kasihan saat kita masih berumur 10 tahun, dan saat itu aku tahu kau mulai mengerikan.

Kau melarikan diri setelah membunuh orang tua kita. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus mengejarmu sampai kau dipenjara. Namun kau terlalu licik dan pintar. Bahkan kau berhasil membodohiku dengan hadir diantara aku dan Baekhyun. Diam - diam kau menyamar menjadi aku saat bersama Baekhyun. kau menyiksanya untuk membalasku. Dan kau berhasil brengsek! Kau bajingan! Dan aku bahagia Baekhyun berhasil membunuhmu meski sekarang Baekhyun trauma. Aku semakin membencimu meski kau telah mati. Aku ingin kau hidup lagi Park Sehun agar aku bisa menyiksamu sama seperti kau menyiksa isteriku.

Namun aku tahu, semua salahku. Salahku yang tak menyadari Baekhyun terluka dan tersiksa karna keegoisanku untuk mengejarmu. andai aku tahu dari dulu, mungkin Baekhyunku tidak akan semenderita ini. Mianhae Baekhyun … My Baby Baekhyun

END


End file.
